Salazar Castle
The Salazar Castle (in Spanish: "Castillo Salazar") is an ancestral castle that is both an enormous fortified stronghold and a monastery complex, located just outside the gates to the Spanish town of El Pueblo and it is not only owned by its 8th Castellan Ramon Salazar, but the castle also now served as the spiritual base of the religious cult known as the Los Illuminados. It is a location in Resident Evil 4. Leon S. Kennedy and Ashley Graham both escaped from the village and into the castle while attempting to evade a large horde of pursuing enemies. Beneath its great foundation, the Las Plagas have remained in fossil form for centuries until they were recently mined and set upon the innocent villagers of El Pueblo. Within its walls hides both an opulent palace and a number of horrific deathtraps. Many rooms within the castle house menacing creatures, such as Novistadors and Armadura. Areas of interest include an extensive hedge maze filled with Salazar's Colmillos "pets", many large towers, including one that houses a gigantic statue of Salazar himself, and an extensive sewer and cave system, housing some of the castellan's Novistador insects. The most common enemies of the castle are the Zealots, the fanatic devotees of the Los Iluminados in the cult's ceremonial robes. They are armed with flails and occasionally scythes. Further into the castle you will eventually reach the Plaga Mines, where you meet up with some familiar foes. Among the many sub-bosses in the castle include Armadura, Garradors, Los Illuminados' Cultist Leaders, and Chainsaw Men. Bosses include Salazar's "right hand" Verdugo, Twin El Gigantes, and finally Salazar himself. Villagers aree also, alongside Chainsaw Men, are seen in the Castle's underground area and mines. The Salazar Family had ownership of this Castle and used it formally to seal off Las Plagas, Ramon Salazar though become the Castle's owner and allowed Lord Osmund Saddler and the Los Illumanidos to dig up the parasites, setting the events in 2004 in motion. Areas *'Area before the Mine' *'Audience Hall' *'Barracks' *'Before Castle gate, proper' *'Cafeteria' *'Castle Entrance' *'Castle Gondola A' *'Castle Gondola B' *'Castle Parlour' *'Castle Wall' *'Cathedral' *'Clock Tower' *'Concourse' *'Dance Hall' *'Dragon Room' *'Furnace' *'Gallery' *'Garden' *'Knight Room' *'Library' *'Lobby' *'Mine' *'Old Castle Ruins' *'Old Irrigation Channel A' *'Old Irrigation Channel B' *'Outside the Clock Tower' *'Pit' *'Storeroom' *'Temple' *'Tower' *'Tower Summit' *'Trolley Mines' *'Underground Ruins' *'Underground Waterway' *'Water Hall' *'Weapon Exhibation Room' *'Western Castle Wall' Trivia *In the room where you can find a RPG-7 surrounded by glass, you can also spot a massive painting depicting famous Greek philosophers. This is "The School of Athens" by the Italian Renaissance artist Raphael. *In the bedroom where you encounter Ada for the first time also houses the work "Primavera" by Italian Renaissance artist Botticelli. *In the room where the cage with garrador, a fresco on the wall - it's "Funerary monument to Sir John Halkwood'' 'by Paolo Uccelo. Commissioned in 1436 for Florence's Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore. *The Castle itself is visible from the Skylift and the silhouette can be seen from the island when the player first arrives. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Oppression